


You Can Sleep Now

by lil_peachpudding



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_peachpudding/pseuds/lil_peachpudding
Summary: "Live the most of your life Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered."With you, life is already worth living for."Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. Hearing his heart skip a beat, Sakura already feels like she’s home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You Can Sleep Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ss friends! This is my first time uploading a fic on ao3 and I've been thinking about it twice, because it made me cry while writing this. But anyways, Happy New Year everyone! Thank you to everyone who had shown their endless love and support. You guys are the best. May this year bring us more happiness and ss content 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Via <3

They both sat together against the big palm tree, watching the small waves hit the sand as eyes steady on the horizon of yellows and oranges. Sasuke's lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show he's enjoying the moment. Sakura moves closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What are you smiling about?" Her eyes slowly glanced up at him.

"I finally have you all to myself." Sasuke replied, placing his chin on the crown of her head and gently giving it a kiss. "A lot of people love you, it's so hard to butt in."

Sakura only chuckled at his reply, but she couldn't deny that many people look up to her, not only because she was smart and pretty, but she was also mentally strong compared to the other patients that were stuck with her in the hospital.

Feeling the warmth of the sunset, Sakura closed her eyes and smiled to herself. The ambience of the waves splashing against the shoreline gave her a sense of comfort and peace. Forgetting that she was sick in the first place.

"What are you thinking of?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to live here."

"Then let's do it, let's start a family here."

The thought of being with Sasuke and starting a family with him made Sakura's heart go crazy, the butterflies in her stomach blossoming at the thought. But she knew it was impossible.

_It was too good to be true_

"Live the most of your life Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered.

"With you, life is already worth living for."

_But death wasn’t kind_

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug. Hearing his heart skip a beat, Sakura already feels like she’s home. The thought of leaving him behind is what pained her the most.

“But you know I’m not gonna last here, who knows what will happen next.”

“Then it’s not a life worth living anymore.” Although Sasuke remained unbothered, the hurt in his voice was all too clear. He was scared, knowing any moment death would sweep her off of his arms. Even if it wasn’t his decision whether or not Sakura would live, he hoped and prayed that maybe the Gods would reconsider her faith.

“Hey, remember back then that we promised to become ninjas once we grow up?’ Sakura giggled at the sweet memory they had as kids.

“Aa. You’d always say you’ll be one that would heal people with your magic hands.”

“Tch, as if you didn’t dream of having red eyes and breathing fire back then.” Sakura retorted. They both laughed at the countless ideas they thought of before, playing in the backyard and letting their imagination run wild.

“Who knows Sasuke-kun, maybe we will become ninjas in the afterlife.”

_Afterlife. Because I can’t become a ninja with you here_

Sasuke immediately understood what she said, making the thought of her leaving more harder to comprehend. “If that’s the case, then I’ll find you again. And I’ll be sure to never let you go.”

Sakura formed a weak smile at the boy’s reply but she soon clenched her jaw once she felt her chest throbbing in pain. Her breath hitches as she forces oxygen to enter into her lungs, head slowly getting dizzy as her vision starts to blur. Sakura has experienced many types of pain, but this one takes the cake.

“Sakura tell me what’s wrong?” Worried, Sasuke tries to find a way to help, pushing the thought of what he feared for the past few years.

_Please not now, please…_

“I’m fine.” Sakura muttered, forcing herself to smile despite the excruciating pain.

The pinkette grabs on to his arm trying to get herself together. But they both knew, there’s no point in hiding it anymore. Tears start to stream down her face, as she feels the growing pain. Her sobs get louder, as she hugs Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke slowly strokes her back, trying to ease the pain. Seeing her suffer already makes his heart ache. “You don’t deserve this, that should be me feeling your pain.” His voice trembled as he felt the tears trickling down his cheek.

_It hurts_

Sakura shook her head, nobody deserves to be sick, nobody deserves to go through this pain. So hearing him say those words only broke her heart even more, there was nothing more that they could do other than cry in each other’s arms.

Raising her head, Sakura grabbed his cheeks and began to wipe his tears. “I love you Sasuke-kun.” Closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath before continuing “I’m sorry for not staying longer, I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I just want to say that I love you so much. There wasn’t one day that I regretted if it meant being with you. In a different lifetime, in a different world, in a different universe I’ll always choose you.”

Without hesitation, Sasuke cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. And in that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into a moment.

_Maybe we would be together in another life_

“I’ll do as you say.” He said as their lips parted. “I’ll make most of my life, I’ll become a ninja if you want me to. But there’s one thing that will never change, and it’s that I’ll never love another woman other than you, I’ll never stop loving you Sakura Haruno.”

“I love you Sasuke-kun.” Sakura’s lips trembled, the pain in her chest worsened.

I can’t do this anymore, I’m so sorry

“Are you really tired?” Sasuke asks, the lump on his throat preventing him from saying anything more. He wanted to help, it was all over his face, but he knows that there’s no other way. He needs to let go.

_Maybe it’s time to stop being so selfish_

“I just want to sleep.”

There was a pause in his words, hesitating with her decision. Their mismatched eyes connected, seeing her tired expression as she forced a smile only made him feel guilty.

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed her for one last hug, before saying goodbye. “All you did was stay awake for me, for us. Now it’s time for you to rest. I’m sorry for being so selfish. Even if it hurts, I’m letting you go. I love you Sakura”

“Thank you.”

“You can sleep now Sakura.”


End file.
